thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Ambrose
Naomi is owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Info Name: Naomi Ambrose Gender: Female District: 13 Age: 17 Weapon: Scythe, Sword, Spear. Appearance: Naomi has red hair, green eyes, and some markings. She is 5'6, and wields a scythe. Strengths/skills: Naomi is stronger than most girls, maybe some weaker boys. She is extremely skilled with a scythe, and not bad with a spear or sword. She is very fast, and can chase most of her victims down. Finally, she is an excellent swimmer. Weakness(es): Naomi is arrogant, mostly because of her career like raising. She also is afraid of being crushed by small spaces. She also is not the best at hiding. Personality: Naomi is very loud and happy, a little cocky, but not too much. She is very fun and serious at the same time, and is overall lovable by her friends and allies. She also is a good leader herself. Backstory/History: Naomi was raised by a family who was torn by war, who fought to survive in the world. She was basically raised to fight, to kill, to avenge her fallen ancestors, to be brutal war fighter and rebel. To train harder than the most skilled careers, to be better than any other tribute ever in the hunger games. Her parents were strict and had high expectations, and if she messed up, they wouldn't feed her that night. She was hurt badly many times by strict trainers, and cried at night in secret. She knew she would have to adapt if she were to survive in the household. So she went to her training that next morning, confident and ready. The trainer was mean and threw taunts at her, but she remained confident. The trainer made a strike, which she blocked. She aimed a kick but the trainer grabbed her leg and threw her to the floor. Naomi held in tears and got back up. The trainer grinned and aimed punches at her ribs. She tucked her elbows in, effectively blocking, and this time got on the offense. She punched him in the jaw, and while the trainer was surprised, she round house kicked him and he fell to the floor, knocked out. Her parents were surprised, so they hired more advanced trainers. The next day, she ran 3 miles, to increase her stamina, and she was very tired when she returned. Her parents told her no time to rest, that she had to fight off a burglar, which unknown to her was actually the advanced trainer. Naomi grabbed her scythe, and hit a tripwire. She snapped to her senses and dove to the floor as a rock fell from the ceiling. Cautiously, she De-activated more traps, until she met the burglar. The burglar drew a knife and attacked, and she stepped back. He came around with a stab, and stabbed Naomi in the shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. The knife was poisoned, and she knew she would have to find the antidote. She twirled the scythe and swung the thing at the burglar, who ducked and the trident smashed into the window. She kicked away his poisoned dagger and slammed him into the wall, until the two grappled out the broke window onto the porch. The two slammed each other onto the roof while a storm brewed, and rain poured down. Naomi was in a lot of pain from the poison and her wounds, but she kept going. The burglar ot her hanging on the edge of the roof, and Naomi was scared. "Well well well, looks like you've failed. Any last words?" he said. Naomi saw her chance, as she leaped up and drew a dagger concealed in her bootstrap, and plunged it into the burglar's neck. The burglar fell off the roof, and landed with a thud, dead. Naomi had passed the ultimate test, but couldn't relish victory, as she passed out from the poison. She awoke, surprised. She was in her bed, and the proud looks of her parents made her smile, as Naomi went back to sleep. Interview Angle: She will be herself. Bloodbath Strategy: She will try to lead the careers to a successful bloodbath. Games Strategy: She will keep trying to lead the careers to perfection. Token: Medallion Height: 5'6 Fears: Very small spaces. Alliance: Careers. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:17 year olds Category:District 13 Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer